charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Wicca This Way Goes...?
Something Wicca This Way Goes...? is the 156th episode of Charmed. Guest Starring *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *James Read as Victor Bennett *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *Glenn Morshower as Agent Keyes *Jacqui Maxwell as Vampire Queen Co-Starring *Danneel Harris as New Paige *Danielle Savre as New Phoebe *Becki Newton as New Piper *Evan Parke as Kahn *Agim Kaba as New Leo *Justin Baldoni as Salko *Dean Cudworth as Officer Williams *Laura McLauchlin as Female Demon *Stacy Solodkin as Female Demon *Scout Taylor-Compton as Thistle *Jake Dinwiddie as Fairy Uncredited *Michael Gilden as Liam *David Mattey as Ogre *Tim Mikulecky as Special OPS. Leader *David Orris as Club Kid *Jason Simmons as Wyatt #1 *Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt #2 Plot With the Book of Shadows in Zankou's possession, the Charmed Ones take refuge at Magic School. Zankou and his henchmen take control of the manor. Zankou opens the Nexus and takes in the Shadow -- but the sisters cast a spell and expel it from him. Agent Keyes from Homeland Security meets with Inspector Sheridan. She tells him of all the unsolved cases connected to the Halliwells. He tells her that the Halliwells have supernatural powers. and Wyatt]] A number of magical beings come to Magic School and, with their help, the sisters launch a raid on the manor. Zankou is briefly turned into a pig, but reverses the spell. Phoebe tries to take the Book, but it repels her. Zankou throws a potion and steals Phoebe's power. The sisters enter a vampire cave and Piper starts blasting. The vampire queen comes out and the sisters ask for her help preventing Zankou from controlling the underworld. The sisters orb to the attic -- but the vampire queen betrays them; Zankou had got to her first. He throws a potion and steals Piper's power. The sisters go to Victor and leave Chris and Wyatt with him, along with the deeds to the manor and P3. They believe they may not survive their fight with Zankou. Sheridan enters the manor wearing a miniature camera. She intends to catch the sisters using their powers. She finds no one home and goes to the attic. Keyes tells her to get out, but she finds Zankou, who kills her with an energy ball. Keyes calls for a SWAT team. Zankou breaches the defenses of Magic School and flames in. The sisters flee and scatter. Zankou throws a potion at Paige, but nothing happens -- the sisters have astrally projected and their images disappear. The sisters are really in the manor, and Zankou isn't. They say the Power of Three spell and regain control of the book just as Keyes arrives with the SWAT team. The sisters try to open the Nexus, but Zankou blasts them and takes in the Shadow. The sisters say a spell to vanquish the Shadow, destroying both it and Zankou in a massive explosion. The SWAT team storms the manor, but finds no one. Keyes had seen the Halliwells through the window and thinks that they are dead. Outside, three young women pull Leo aside. Once they're alone, they drop their glamours and reveal themselves to be the Charmed Ones. They plan to start a new life without constantly fighting demons. They resume their glamours and give one to Leo as well. Darryl, though, silently figures this out as the four walk away. Darryl then proceeds to walk down the steps leading to the Manor for the very last time. The Manor door is then magically closed, by Prue. Episode Stills Charmed-Still722_001.jpg Charmed-Still722_002.jpg Notes * The title is a reference to the pilot of the show Something Wicca This Way Comes. * Without knowing the show's fate about a possible Season 8 renewal or not at the time, Executive Producer Brad Kern wrote this episode as a possible part season, part series finale. * The season ends off with the Halliwell sisters faking their deaths and taking on new identities to assume a normal life. * This is Dorian Gregory's last appearance as Darryl Morris in the series. Darryl and his family move to the East coast, this is later revealed in Run Piper, Run. During his seven years on the series, he appeared in 66 episodes, which coincidentally is the same amount of episodes that Shannen Doherty appeared in. * This marks the last appearance of Sheila Morris, Darryl's wife. * In this episode Phoebe and Piper are discussing ideas to vanquish Zankou, in their conversation they mention events from the past. These include the confidence spell Piper casted on one of the guys working at Quake in Feats of Clay, the switching body spell Phoebe had cast on herself, the love spell casted by Phoebe and Piper to make men fall for them in Dream Sorcerer and Witchstock, and the spell that turned everyone at P3 into an animal in Animal Pragmatism e. Piper also mentions that they could turn Phoebe into a Banshee, like she did in Look Who's Barking, so she can kill Zankou. * Various things from previous episodes were discussed in this episode, such as the deaths of Inspectors Trudeau, Rodrigeuz, and Davidson. * The episode pays homage to Prue when the sisters cast a spell to Astrally Project and maintain their powers - something Prue was working on achieving since Primrose Empath; this episode shows she was able to learn how to use her telekinesis while in "astral mode".0 * It is suggested and argued by many Charmed fans that spirit of Prue closes the front door at the end of the season, in keeping with tradition, as the sound of her Telekinesis is heard. * This episode echos many similarities to the Season 3 Finale, 'All Hell Breaks Loose': ** The girls are exposed and huge crowds gather around the house to see what's going on ** A deal is made with an evil being (in All Hell Breaks Loose Phoebe and Cole make a deal with the Source, in this episode, the sisters make a deal with a Vampire Queen), which back-fires (the Source plans to kill Phoebe after making the deal, and the Vampire Queen betrays the Charmed Ones for alliance with Zankou). ** An innocent is killed in the manor (Dr. Griffiths and Inspector Sheridan) ** The Elders turn their backs on the girls (in All Hell Breaks Loose, Leo is prevented from orbing the girls to avoid exposure of whitelighters; in this episode, the Elders ignore the girls' calls) ** Parts of the Manor get destroyed (A wall in All Hell Breaks Loose, the basement in this episode). * Despite assuming new identities at the end of the episode and giving Leo a new one, when Season 8 premiere's none of the sisters, nor Leo keep their initial assumed identity. * The first demon to die in this episode is the 500th evil being to be vanquished on the show. * This episode is the last one that shows the basement. * This is the final episode to feature the exterior of the Manor with the Halliwell women. As of Season 8 only stock shots are used. * This episode marks the final appearance of Inspector Sheridan who first appears in the Season 6 episode, Crimes And Witch Demeanors. She is killed by Zankou in the attic. * This is the last episode for Book of Shadows artist Dan Haberkorn. The last page he drew was the Zankou page. * It is revealed that the Elders put a spell in the Book a long time ago to banish a Suxen, Nexus spelled backwards. * This is Oded Fehr's last episode as Zankou, although Zankou gets mentioned in Season 8, Desperate Housewitches and Forever Charmed. * Brad Kern was left unsure by the WB Network if Charmed would continue with another season. Therefore he had to write an alternate version of this episode, in case it would be the series finale. This alternate ending included Rose McGowan saying "I don't think we're going to get out of this one... alive". The girls would be killed at the end and Leo would never show back up. Due to the immense fan base demanding an eight season, the WB gave Charmed one more season. * When the girls were about to recite "The Power of Three will set us free" spell, Piper remarked that ' this may be the last time we have to say this '. Ironically, this was the last episode in which this spell was used. * Piper says "I'm a good actor", which ironically she is. Glitches * In the scene where Piper, Phoebe and Paige face Zankou in the basement you can see that Phoebe is wearing wedges when knocked over by Zankou. When the sisters get back up you can see that Phoebe's wedges have changed into sneakers. thumb|300px|right|Something Wicca This Way Goes... ? WB Trailer Quotes (When explaining to Kahn about the Charmed Ones...) * Zankou: You can't take them head on. It doesn't work. That's how demons die. Not this demon, not this time. (At Magic School...) * Paige: I don't think we're getting out of this one, girls. (After the sisters' astral selves returned back to their bodies) * Piper: Thank you, Prue. (After absorbing the Nexus...) *'Zankou': You can't stop me now. Paige: Oh yeah? Piper: Watch us. (Seeing the sisters and Leo in their new identities walking away from the manor...) * Darryl (laughing): Well all right, all right. *'Piper': Wasn't there a confidence spell in the Book of Shadows? Phoebe: Yeah. Remember, we cast it on that waiter at Quake? (Piper's eyes widen) Piper: Wow. Quake. That was a long time ago. 722 Category:Season Finales